


What a ride

by hyuckhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Amusement Parks, And lying :(( makes him feel bad, Boyfriends, Holding Hands, Jisung is afraid to tell his feelings, Kissing, M/M, Roller Coasters, just so god damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhyuck/pseuds/hyuckhyuck
Summary: Chan and Jisung goes on an amusement park date but... Jisung can't go on any of the rides because he can't stand things that spins and is super afraid of heights.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	What a ride

_“Are you ready to go Ji?”_

Chan came out of their shared bedroom looking just as handsome as he always did, he was wearing his usual black t-shirt. Something only he could pull off always wearing and each every time looking finer and finer.

_Or Jisung is just so stupidly in love with his boyfriend._

_“I’m ready, just waiting for you!”_

Jisung sat on the couch waiting for Chan, his legs jumping up and down in stress. He had been ready for the last hour, even wearing the winter jacket inside their apartment. Not because he started early, no. Because he had been stressed out about this date for at least a week now.

Just a week ago Chan came home with two tickets to an amusement park which had Jisung sweating and panicking. He liked the idea of cute amusement park dates don’t get him wrong, but going on rides…. and haunted houses or even going on something that spin made him nauseous. He wanted to tell Chan the moment he showed the tickets, but the older had looked so happy and couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to ride this and that.

He couldn’t break his boyfriend's heart like that, but now the day has come he felt even worse. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he was literally going to die if he sat down in any ride. The stress had him so bad that he started getting ready really fast and probably in record time for him, which he thought Chan would pick up on but the older hadn’t said a single word on it.

_“Let’s go then! I’m so excited, I haven’t been to an amusement park in….wow so long! Now that it's winter too it will be so pretty!”_

  
  


_Ah fuck, I’m screwed._

Jisung stood up and smiled at his boyfriend, he couldn’t pass now? His boyfriend was so excited... ugh so much for being a sap for him.

  
  


They exited their apartment, Chan was bouncing and jumping with excitement. Jisung felt sick to his stomach knowing that he would totally pussy out the moment he stands in any line for a roller coaster. They held hands as they walked to the bus stop that would take them to the amusement park. 

Jisung didn’t think about it, but he was holding Chans hand really tight.

_“Baby? Are you alright?”_

Chan looked over at Jisung as they sat down in the bus, his nose was red from the cold, he was smiling at him but a worrying expression could be seen in his eyes.

_“W-What? Yes? Or what do you mean haha?”_

Jisung looked into those deep eyes, He wondered If Chan could tell.

_“You are just holding my hand really tight, are you feeling sick?”_

_Oh no.. I’ve made him worry, fuck._

Jisung let go of Chan's hand but Chan quickly picked it up again and played with his boyfriends fingers. A gesture that was a calming and loving one between them.

_“N-No, not at all! I.. -I'm just really… I’m really excited!”_

Jisung face palmed in his mind.

_You fucking idiot Han Jisung._

Not only did he worry him, he now fucked over for himself even more.

_“You are so cute baby, I’m really excited as well”_

Chan held Jisungs hand in his lap and smiled his biggest smile at Jisung, he kissed the boy's forehead with a soft kiss. Jisung couldn’t help to smile back, he was really so in love with Chan to even feel okay knowing his death is coming soon. He rested his head on the olders shoulder as they quietly rode the bus to the amusement park. Chan’s big puffy jacket was a perfect pillow for Jisung to stress nap, slowly but surely he fell asleep on his boyfriend's shoulder.

  
  


_Jisung dreamt of never getting off a big roller coasters and getting dragged into haunted houses and losing his footing and falling into a never ending deep void, Chan dumping him the moment he found out that Jisung couldn’t even sit in a simple cup ride because anything that spin would make him puke._

_“Hey? baby? Wake up we are here now!”_

Jisung woke up in shock looking around and saw that they were the last ones on the bus, Chan was very close holding Jisung close. He had tried shaking him awake, but it didn’t work so he had to squeeze him to wake him up, something that weirdly always worked on him.

_“Ah- I’m sorry Channie!! I didn’t mean to fall asleep...”_

Jisung pouted, he only wanted to cuddle and be close to him, but he ended up falling asleep and having nightmares that Chan didn’t need to know.

_“It’s okay Ji, I got to look at your cute little sleeping face sooo…”_

Chan shrugged and booped the younger's nose, Jisung tried to shoo the older away, but Chan had already gotten a hold of his arm and was dragging him out of the empty bus. They had to get out before the bus driver got mad at them for not getting off. 

They stood outside the Winter land amusement park, It was glowing like tiny stars in the sky. If Jisung wasn’t so afraid of the big roller coasters he could see behind the amusement park sign welcoming them, he would have jumped up and down pointing at all the beautiful lights and the winter towned themed clothes people in the park had.

Chan walked them to the ticket booth and showed the person behind the booth his already paid tickets, the lady behind the booth took them and gave them two wristbands. Jisung held his wristband in his hand and Chan was looking at his boyfriend lovingly, he looked up and they both smiled at each other.

_“Here! Give me ur wrist”_

Jisung told Chan, the older did as he was told and gave it to the younger. Jisung ripped off the plastic that was over the adhesive, he wrapped the wristband around and pressed down to make it stick to the paper side. Chan held his wrist up in the air shaking it, he held it up to Jisung face showing it proudly. 

_“Perfect! Just like us~”_

Chan laughed and Jisung shoved the older as he continued to laugh.

_“You are so cheesy!!”_

Jisung laughed and Chan walked over to pick Jisung up and spin him around. They laughed together, they couldn’t care about people looking at them. After all, this was their date and their day. Jisung held Chan close as he got dropped down on the ground, he was so happy. 

_“Give me yours now”_

He obeyed and showed his wrist to Chan, the older slowly did the same thing that Jisung had done to him. But at the end Chan kissed the youngers wrist and held his hand, they started to walk into the amusement park, swinging their arms happily as they walked.

The park was normally quite plain in the summer, but during the winter, it was dressed up in beautiful lights and tiny stands and fake snow and even real snow here and there. People were dressed out as tiny elves and village people, it was adorable and Jisung loved the warmth and wholesome feeling it gave. 

_“Let’s check out the stand before we do anything!”_

Chan pointed in the direction where a group of stalls was standing selling tiny trinkets and jewelry. 

Jisung nodded and let him be dragged by his boyfriend to the stalls, as they were looking around Jisung felt his panic slowly rising but he pushed it down.

_You can do it, Don’t worry about it, Enjoy your time with Chan._

_Don’t be stupid and ruin this perfect date just because you are a coward and a motion sick idiot!!!_

_“ -baby? Jiji? Are you listening?”_

Jisung whipped his head to look at his boyfriend, Chan had a wondering expression on his face.

_“W-What? I’m sorry”_

Jisung blushed, embarrassed for not listening, he knew better than to spiral out in these dumb thoughts.

_“You're so cute, I was asking what you think about these?”_

Chan held up two jade stone rings, they were shining beautifully in the lights of the dark winter day. Jisung took one of the rings and looked over them, they were beautiful.

_“It’s really cute…”_

Jisung said, he looked down and saw that the stand was selling a bunch of different kinds of stone jewellery. One specific ring shined a little more than the rest in the poorly lit stand, like it was calling for him. 

He held up the red stone ring and showed it to Chan. 

_“What about this one?”_

Chan took the ring Jisung was holding and looked at it, his whole face relaxed and it was like the sun was smiling in front of him. 

_“That’s a ruby! It’s a great choice”_

The lady in the stand said, they both turned their head to look at her.

_“It’s the stone of love, It means devotion and faithfulness within a romantic relationship!”_

_“It’s a perfect stone for lovers to show how much you love them”_

Jisung looked shocked over the meaning over the stone, he had no clue yet he somehow picked it out. He wasn’t sure if Chan would be okay with a stone like that, Of course they had been dating for a while now and said “I love you” many times but somehow this felt very _real_.

_“Perfect, we will take two of these then”_

He stared at Chan with big eyes, the older was picking up his wallet ready to pay the lady. Jisung felt like crying, not a single hesitation was shown in the older. A blush took over Jisung's whole face, he felt so happy. Chan thanked the lady and turned to face Jisung who had hidden himself in his big brown scarf. His boyfriend giggled at him, moving them to a little more deserted place of the market place.

He didn’t say anything, he only looked at Jisung with eyes full of love. He couldn’t take it, it was too much. Jisung slowly closed their distance and hugged the older as close as he could.

_“hi…”_

A whisper came out of his mouth, just loud enough for Chan to hear as it was right into his ear.

_“hi baby”_

Chan hugged the younger back, he could feel him  fidgeting with the olders puffy jacket.

_“...I love you”_

He couldn’t hold back a coo, his baby was so adorable.

_“I love you too”_

_They stood in the cold hugging each other, there was really no one else Jisung could feel this comfortable with. He loves Chan, with every star and planet in the universe he did._

Chan backed off from the hug and held his hand out for Jisung to take, he did but Chan never held it. He instead picks up the ring he just bought and places it on the youngers finger. It fit perfectly on his finger, the red little stone glowed on his finger. 

Jisung giggled as he took the other ring from Chans hand and put it on his finger, it was a bigger size that fit Chan's finger. Jisung could stop looking at the ring on his boyfriend's finger, he couldn’t be happier. The fear and disappointment he knew Chan would feel later wasn’t even a thought in his mind at the moment. 

Chan held Jisung close one last time and placed a kiss right on the youngers lips, it was a soft and romantic kiss. It held trust and love.

  
  


_“Let’s go and look at the rest of the park”_

  
  


_This was where it went down._

_Chan thought it was time for them to try some of the rides._

_“Oh! A haunted house! That seems fun!”_

Jisung froze, he couldn’t do spinning rides and not high ones but definitely not spooky ones either. He had a hard time even watching scary movies.

_“It seems kinda lame don’t you think?”_

He said, hoping Chan would agree. His boyfriend was big on scary things so he prayed to any god out there hearing him to help him.

_“Hmm i guess it’s kinda tame..”_

Chan looked disappointed, but agreed with him.

They continued to walk down the road, they stopped again with Chan spinning them around.

  
  


_“How about this one! It’s spinning!”_

Chan pointed at one of the roller coasters that was spinning at full speed, Jisung panicked trying to find an excuse to not ride it. He looked around and saw that the line was short.

_“I-I don’t think that one is good to be honest, the line is too short for it to be good”_

Chan pouted at Jisung's remark, but they continued walking and Chan quickly found another roller coaster he wanted to ride.

_“How about this one? It goes so high up!”_

Jisung just felt sick looking up at the height the roller coster went, it even went _upside down._ He felt his stomach flip at the screams and the loud sound the ride made. He couldn’t go on that he would pass out the second he was on it.

_“Let’s continue to see if there are any better ones!!”_

He dragged his boyfriend away from the ride, he had to get them away from all the rides. How would he do that when they were in an _amusement park,_ god this was a bad idea from the beginning. 

This might have been one of their best dates so far, but Jisung felt himself sweating and shaking. He felt so sick, sick of lying and looking at all the rides. It made him motion sick and his mental state was starting to waver.

_“Oh! How about this one! It’s the love ride! It does look like it's quite bumpy though”_

_They stood in front of a pink and red water ride that at first sight looked quite calm but he could see people all wet and there seemed to be a deep and long drop at the end._

_Love ride my ass, Jisung thought._

_“W-We can maybe save it for later, it’s so long”_

Chan started to notice Jisung's hesitation of all the rides, he raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend confused as to why. It later hit him as to why. He took hold of his boyfriends arm and dragged him to one of the biggest and scariest rides he could find.

_“This! We have to go on this one!”_

Jisung looked up at the ride, It was the _biggest and the worst_ ride in the entire park. It was huge and had _at least_ 5 spins, the people who walked out of it looked sick to their stomach.

_“C-Channie uhm! That- m-maybe we-”_

He tried to stop his boyfriend from dragging him, but he is so much stronger than he is, so it was no chance he could stop him. He let himself be dragged to the ride and its line.

_“No! Shush let’s go in this one! It’s perfect, it’s medium long and the line is long okay let’s go!”_

  
  


They were standing in line and for each step they took closer and came closer to the ride, the more sick Jisung felt. His legs were frozen to the ground, his body was shaking, he felt pale and almost dead. He was biting his lip and picking at his nails, every clear sign that he was uncomfortable was seen and there. Chan was looking at him with a sad face, it looked like this was hurting him just as well. 

Jisung took a deep breath and grabbed Chan by his arm, his hand shaking as it weakly grabbed his boyfriend's jacket. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out, he tried and tired but nothing came out. 

He didn’t dare to tell Chan because he didn’t want to disappoint him, but he knew that Chan would be fine with it, but this date had been so perfect that he really didn’t want to disappoint or make his boyfriend sad.

His breathing speed up almost like he was drowning but he finally got a word out.

“I can’t”

“You can't, what baby?”

Chan was holding Jisung close, trying to stop him from shaking so badly.

_“I can’t go on rides, I get motion sick, I'm scared shitless of heights and scary stuff, spinning stuff makes me puke I really can’t Chan, I-”_

**_It was over, he looked at Chan and the older looked calm with an expression Jisung couldn’t really tell what it meant._ **

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you were looking forward to the rides a-and the amusement park and I can't ride a single thing, even the baby rides make me sick…”_

Chan started to laugh as Jisung was puking out the truth, he was so scared for what Chan would say but what he didn’t expect was him _laughing_. 

_“Why are you laughing! This isn’t **funny!”**_

Jisung pouted and he felt close to crying. 

_Did Chan take this as a joke?_

Chan dragged Jisung out of the line, excusing himself every time he passed a person to get out of the line. The older dragged them to the food side of the park, where people were eating and sharing drinks with each other.

They stopped and Chan made Jisung sit down on the bench, he sat down right next to his boyfriend. They said nothing and it almost felt worse sitting down in silence than standing in line to his death. Jisung didn’t want to look at Chan either, he couldn’t take it to look at him. Not when he knew the older would have a disappointed and angry face on.

_“Baby. Look at me.”_

Chan touched Jisung's knee to get his attention, he hesitated, but when he looked up he saw what he didn’t expect. 

Chan was _smiling_.

_“W-Why are you smiling? S-Shouldn’t you be breaking up with me for lying and being a nuisance for you.. I-Im-”_

Jisung chattered on nervously, he didn’t understand why his boyfriend was smiling..

Chan stopped him and held Jisungs face in his hands. Squishing his face making the boy pout.

_“Stop, You are not baby, the opposite actually”_

_Jisungs face fell, he couldn’t understand._

_“You are so cute, so so so cute”_

Chan said, kissing him on the forehead. 

Jisung shook Chan off and held the boys hands in his own.

_“W-What? No Chan-”_

He stammered, trying to get the older boy to understand, he lied and pretended to be okay.

_Something they promised not to do._

_“You are, You are the cutest most adorable boy in the world”_

_“B-But I-”_

_“I figured it out after the second ride you decided wasn’t good enough that something wasn’t right, I just waited for you to tell me yourself”_

_"Not to mention you were ready first today, obviously something was bothering you..."_

Jisung felt embarrassed, he knew he could just tell Chan, Chan would never be mad at him. He knew that so well, he hated his dumb brain for thinking like that

Jisung breathed out a heavy breath, a breath he didn’t even know he had held in.

_“... I couldn’t stop looking at you, You were so cute trying to find an excuse”_

Chan confessed, his ears turning red. Not because of the cold, but because of how raw he felt with his feelings for Jisung.

Chan closed their gap with a hug, he held his boyfriend as close as he could.

_“Really baby, I love you, Even though you can’t go on rides, it doesn’t matter what matters is that we are together “_

_Quiet sniffles could be heard from the little cocoon Jisung had made himself into between Chan's big and comfortable arms._

_“Jiji don’t cry…. really it was adorable, but you should have just told me”_

_“But I had a fun time looking at you trying to make excuses, You make the cutest little pout while you are lying you know that…”_

_They giggled together._

_It was such a stupid thing to be scared of._

_Both telling Chan and roller coasters._

  
  


_“I’m sorry you just had an mini panic attack for almost going on the roller coaster, I just wanted you to tell me instead” _

_Jisung shook his head, It was nothing more than his fault. He should have just told him instead. He backed off and reached his hands for his boyfriend's face. He held Chan's face close to his, looking into his boyfriends sparkly and stunning eyes. They were looking at him back, so full of love._

_“It’s fine, I should have told you, I know you wouldn’t mind but my….brain didn’t..”_

_Jisungs hands fell from Chan's face, but Chan quickly held them back, holding his hand over his boyfriends, kissing the inside of the hands. An act of saying “It’s okay”, It was their way of telling each other that it was okay. Words were enough, but tiny acts made everything a little better for both of them._

_“I know baby, I know”_

_They sat in silence, watching snow fall from the sky that had turned dark blue already._

_“Now let’s get some food and candy and we can see if there is a show we can watch instead? Hmm?”_

_“Sounds good…”_

_There was a firework show that started in 30 minutes, they quickly ate their snack and stood on the top of the park where they could see the fireworks perfectly._

_They could see the entire park and the sky perfectly where they stood between families and couples waiting for the fireworks as well._

  
  


_“Chan….”_

_Chan hummed, looking out at the people in front of them._

_Jisung hesitated, spinning the ring on his finger before he said it._

_“ Thank you…"_

_"I love you...”_

A firework from the show flew right after Jisung spoke, the people around them cheered as the show started. Bright red and yellow colors, colored the entire park, sparkling beautifully.

Jisung was looking at the Firework waiting for Chan to answer, when he got nothing back, he turned to look at his boyfriend who was looking at him instead of the firework.

_“I love you too baby”_

  
  


_The fireworks continued and the show officially started._

_But it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter at all._

_The only thing that mattered was them._

_Nothing else was prettier and more perfect than Jisung in this moment._

_All that mattered was him._

**Author's Note:**

> special thank to cherry mod on skzwriters twitter for helping me with the prompt!!! i did more like use it like a insporation ahha but big thank u!!! uwu <33
> 
> TW: nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck


End file.
